


Tout roi a besoin d'une reine

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blackmail, Blind Character, Blindness, Dark Magic, F/F, Hostage Taking, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Il aurait dut se marié avec la femme qu'il aime, pouvoir célébrer le plus beau jour de sa vie . Mais à la place il failli épouser une imposteuse et dans le combat qui suivit la reine des Changelins réussi tout de même à lui voler une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru aussi précieuse.Il avait espérait une vie plus calme dans l'empire de Cristal, laissant la princesse Cadence dirigeait le nouveau pays alors qu'il resterait près d'elle. Malheureusement le destin semble s'acharnait contre lui et loin de sa fiancée il doit faire face une nouvelle fois a une mascarade de mariage.
Relationships: King Sombra/Shining Armor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Tout roi a besoin d'une reine

Shining Armor écouté calmement chaque bruit de leur nouvelle chambre, son esprit n'arrivant toujours pas à s'habituer à ce lieu inconnu malgré plusieurs jours déjà dans le royaume de Cristal. L'étalon soupirait, changeant une nouvelle fois de position dans ses draps. Le lit était pourtant doux et moelleux. Malgré tout le sommeille ne venait pas, comme depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

Il était flatté de pouvoir venir ici, dans le royaume de Cristal avec sa douce Cadence. Malheureusement le poids du pouvoir était offert avec le royaume et la licorne ne se sentait pas à ça place, pas dans son état. Que pouvait bien faire un poney handicapé sur un trône qui ne pourrait sans doute jamais voir malgré les promesses de sa fiancée et de sa petite sœur.

Shining se retournait de nouveau dans ses draps, les oreilles dresser et à l'attention de chaque bruit. Il pouvait entendre Cadence de l'autre coté du lit dormir, sa respiration fluide et comme une mélodie. Son odeur était là aussi, une odeur fleurit et sucré timide mais qui marquait les draps tout de même. Un garde marchait dans le couloir, ses sabots frappant les dalles du palais de Cristal comme une musique militaire. Cadence lui avait décrit des murs bleus, comme fait de pierre précieuse et tout le palais baignait dans cette couleur douce et agréable.

L'étalon tentait d'imaginer le mieux possible le bâtiment, mais celui-ci ressemblait juste à un mélange étrange de couleur bleu et d'odeur inconnue. Cela semblait de plus en plus dur d'imaginer des choses inconnues, remplaçant maintenant chaque image par un son. Il aimerait pouvoir voir, au moins un instant l'endroit où il allait vivre avec la jument de sa vie.

Ses oreilles tressautèrent à l'entente d'un bruit sinistre, semblable au vent mais à l'intérieur du palais. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose comme ça avant, pas au palais de la princesse Celestia et encore moins ici. L'étalon hésita un instant à réveillé sa fiancée, mais elle dormait merveilleusement bien et c'était sans doute qu'un courant d'air. Le sommeille l'avait fuit depuis des jours et la curiosité piqué en lui malgré la peur de marché seul dans un lieu inconnue. 

Prenant son courage, l'étalon jeta les draps qui le recouvraient et avec hésitation quitta le réconfort du lit qu'il connaissait le moindre centimètre. Ses sabots touchèrent le sol sans un bruit, et Shining Armor marcha lentement en prenant appuis sur le lit. 

L'obscurité l'encerclé, mais il commençait à s'habituer maintenant. Le faible bruit de frottement qui l'avait attiré était comme une petite luciole dans le noir, sa magie pulsant un instant hors de sa corne pour repérer la porte. Il avait mis quelque jour pour apprendre ce sort, il était encore reconnaissant à Twilight pour lui avoir présenté ce sort qui lui serait d'une grande aide.

Shining secouait la tête pour oublier ses pensées un instant, ses oreilles concentrés sur un nouveau bruit dans une pièce proche. C'était comme un grognement suivit par quelque chose frôlant le sol. Une bête s'était-elle introduite dans le palais?

Atteignant la porte, il l'ouvrit avec sa magie et se glissa dans le couloir où le bruit était plus fort encore. Il y avait une respiration dans le couloir autre que la sienne, pourtant aucun bruit de pas raisonnés contre le sol froid du palais. Shining Armor était inquiet, ne comprenant pas le bruit qui l'entourait et l'étrangeté de la chose qui le guettait.

Cela planait au-dessus du sol, observant l'étrange licorne au pelage blanc et à la crinière bleu seul dans le couloir. Les yeux verts aux pupilles rouges se focalisèrent sur les bandages qui cachaient ses yeux. Un sourire remplie de crocs apparaissaient dans la brume noire, une promesse silencieuse de souffrance avant d'entendre le bruit de pas qui le fit fuir vers le plafond quand un garde apparut au fond du couloir. Les yeux monstrueux ne lâchèrent pourtant pas un instant l'étalon blanc.

"Prince Shining Armor ! Que faite vous seul ? La princesse Cadence serait inquiète si elle vous voyait seul." Souffla le garde, arrivant près de la licorne qui tourna la tête vers lui, les oreilles toujours tendu vers l'étrange respiration que le garde ne remarquait pas. 

"J'ai cru entendre un bruit, mais cela devait être un oiseau." Tenta de se rassurait l'homme, ne voyant pas l'ombre souriante qui l'observait.

"Vous auriez dut nous appeler prince, le princesse Celestia nous a donné des ordres claires à ce sujet." Dit le garde, malheureusement entendu par l'ombre qui écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que la princesse de soleil avait chargé de nouveaux poneys pour diriger son empire. Au moins celui-ci semblait facile à piéger avec son handicape rit t-il silencieusement.

Mais l'attaque directe ne ferait que répéter les erreurs du passé. Affronté les deux princesses de front une nouvelle fois serait inutile mais il se rappelait encore des lois de l'empire de Cristal, toutes les lois a son avantage et qui le rendrons tout à fait légitime pensa t-il alors qu'il écouter la suite de la conversation.

" Vous avez sans doute raison mais entre mon mariage à venir et l'apparition de l'empire mes pensées sont ailleurs." Dit sans conviction Shining, connaissant très bien les raisons de ses insomnies mais ne voulant pas inquiéter inutilement le garde.

Satisfait de sa réponse, le poney terrestre guider lentement le prince vers sa chambre en discutant quelque instant sur les bienfaits du sommeil ou des sources de l'empire de Cristal.

Le roi sombra sourit en voyant le garde lui tournait le dos, se jetant soudainement sur l'étalon brun qui poussa un cri de peur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol comme un point mort aux oreilles du prince. Shining Armor recula, ses oreilles se tournant vers la forme sombre qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. La respiration était là réalisa t-il, suivit par un rire cruel qui n'avais rien d'animal.

"Qui est là?" Paniqua Shining Armor, reculant une fois de plus avant d'être bloqué par la brume l'entourant. Comprenant la menace, l'étalon passa à l'action sans hésitation. Sa corne s'illumina un court instant, traversant l'ombre pour détruire une partie du mur. 

"Vous semblez bien vous battre pour un aveugle, aviez vous fait partie de l'armée prince?" Se moqua l'ombre qui savait qu'un moment à l'autre des gardes aller arriver invertie par l'attaque de la licorne. Il n'avait que peu de temps et Sombra passa rapidement à l'action. L'ombre frappa rapidement, engloutissant le prince comme il l'avait fait avec le garde mais cette fois-si avec plus de douceur pour ne pas abimer le corps inconscient de l'étalon qu'il pris avec lui comme on saisissait un objet de valeur entre la brume qui le composer.

Cadence se réveilla avec un frisson de froid soudain, provoquer par la chute des draps et l'air frais de l'empire de Cristal qu'elle avait toujours du mal à s'habitue. Etirant ses ailes, elle constata la place vide près d'elle et la panique monta aussi rapidement que le froid l'avait réveillé. 

"Shining?" Appela telle, ses yeux observant la chambre vide. Quand il fut claire que personne n'était là, la princesse se leva d'un bond pour se précipitait hors de la pièce. 

Il n'était pas en sucre tenta de se rassurait la princesse de l'amour qui sautait hors du lit. Mais même elle se perdait dans les grands couloirs du palais et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment son fiancé devait se sentir dans les nombreux couloirs vides. 

Ses sabots claquaient contre le sol du couloir, découvrant le garde blessait sur le sol ainsi que l'impacte de magie qui ne pouvait pas provenir du poney terrestre. Ce n'était pas normal, cela ressemblait à une attaque, une nouvelle attaque contre eux.

Courant maintenant, Cadence cachait difficilement sa panique quand elle trouva dans le hall de l'étage plusieurs gardes au sol, victime des mêmes blessures que le premier garde qu'elle avait trouvé. Shining devait avoir entendu l'attaque pensa telle, mais cela n'expliquer pas sa disparition.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, évitant l'ombre qui s'écraser près d'elle en loupant sa cible. Cadence regardait surprise son étrange attaquant, cachant difficilement un éclat de confusion mais aussi de détermination en voyant l'étrange masse bouger.Une masse noir bloquait le couloir, semblable à un mélange de brume et d'ombre tourbillonnante dans une danse lourde et angoissante. La princesse déplia les ailes, sa corne brillante et prêt à attaquer à la vue d'une chose qui ne pouvait pas être naturelle et bienveillante. 

"Qui être vous ? " Siffla la princesse en voyant la forme sombre se rapprochait avec un rire sinistre.

"Je suis le véritable roi de l'empire de Cristal" Rit la voix grave, des yeux apparaissant dans la brume et la princesse recula face au regard monstrueux pénétrant.

"Je vous conseil de partir, princesse." Siffla t-il comme une insulte. "Votre chère princesse Celestia devrait être informé que je reprend ce qui m'a été pris !" 

L'ombre bouger, dessinant une forme de poney brumeux à la crinière agitait comme en pleine tempête. Cadence ne bougea pas néanmoins, la peur disparaissant alors que son cœur gonflé de courage face aux yeux verts et rouges. Elle avait combattu pire, et elle serait capable de recommence cette exploit pour l'étalon qu'elle aimé.

"Je vous demande de décliner votre identité, l'empire de Cristal ne crains aucun poney et ne va pas plier devant vous" Assista la jument rose, prête à attaquer si jamais la brume s'approchait. 

"L'empire de Cristal ne crains que son roi." Souffla le poney de brume qui disparut dans les ombres, survolant la princesse pour prendre place derrière en éclatant toutes les fenêtres du hall. "Je suis le roi Sombra, et princesse je vous conseillerais pour le bien de votre fiancé et le votre de partir transmettre à la princesse Celestia mon message." 

La brume laissait place à un étalon, la fourrure aussi sombre que la nuit et un corps imposant recouvert d'une armure et d'une longue cape que la lumière de la lune reflétaient sans mal alors qu'il se tenait devant les fenêtres détruite. Des iris rouges regardaient froidement l'alicorne, une bouche remplie de crocs souriant à la panique de la princesse de l'amour.

"Qu'avez-vous fait de Shining Armor ? Je vous en pris laissé le tranquille!" Cadence sentie son cœur se serrait à la pensé de voir l'homme qu'elle aimé une nouvelle fois aux mains d'un être vile. 

"Il ira bien si vous partez transmettre mon message princesse. Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il arrive malheur au prince?" Se moqua Sombra, connaissant déjà la réponse en voyant la princesse baissait la tête résignée.

"Que souhaitez vous dire à la princesse Celestia? " 

Sombra sourit, sa corne rouge s'illuminant pour faire apparaitre un parchemin qui noté magiquement les paroles du tyran. "Le roi sombra est revenu reprendre se qui lui fut pris avant la disparition de l'empire de Cristal. Il n'attaquera pas le royaume d'Esquestria et ses environs comme il est convenu par les lois de l'empire de Cristal. En échange, et ceux toujours selon les lois de l'empire de Cristal, il sera libre d'agir comme il le souhaite en tant que dirigeant de l'empire." 

"Mais nous somme les dirigeant de l'empire" Souffla Cadence surprise, se souvenant des lois qu'elle avait du lire les jours précédent pour en découvrir d'avantage sur l'empire disparut. Même en cas d'attaque, les dirigeants de l'empire ne pouvais être destitué sans que l'un deux ne soit pris pour épouse par l'attaquant de l'empire comme gage de loyauté à celle-ci. Cela avait bien sur surprise la jument mais l'empire était vieux. Malgré son apparition récente les lois dataient d'une autre époque et les changeaient aller prendre du temps.

"Pour le moment seulement, je garde toujours mon otage chère princesse. Un otage détenant une partie du pouvoir et convenant parfaitement à mon but." Sourit l'étalon, le parchemin continuant d'écrire derrière lui. "Sa santé est entre vos sabots princesse. Dans un mois l'empire sera enfin mien, et bien sur je ne tolérerais aucun membre d'Esquatria sur mes terres. Pas le moindre poney, griffon ou changelin n'aura le droit de pénétré le royaume dans le mois qui va suivre." 

Cadence connaissait assez les lois pour savoir qu'il était dans ses droits. La princesse regrettait tellement de ne pas avoir pensé à changer ses maudites lois avant cette nuit. Si seulement elle avait sut plutôt.

"Ne lui faite pas de mal, il a déjà tant souffert." Supplia Cadence une nouvelle fois mais le tyran l'ignora et fit voler le parchemin jusqu'à elle.

"Alors faite en sorte qu'il ne souffre pas plus princesse en délivrant mon message." Sourit l'étalon, observant l'alicorne lui jetait un regard dur en marchant près de lui. L'étalon ressentie un immense plaisir en voyant la jument prendre son envole par l'une des vitres brisés, ses ailes se dépliant dans le ciel sombre pour disparaitre lentement en une tache rose sombre.

Son plan se mettait lentement en place. Cette fois-ci rien ne l'arrêtera, pas même les princesses des astres solaires et lunaires ne pouvaient l'arrêter sans déclencher une guerre et blesser le précieux peuple de cristal. Il devait juste attendre un mois le temps des préparatifs.

Un rire grave sorti de sa bouche alors que son corps disparaissait en brume, rampant contre les murs vers la salle de trône. Les gardes étaient étendus sur le sol, la plupart simplement blesser. L'étalon reprit forme équine, se sentant comme un jeune étalon à marcher de nouveau ici. Un mois serait rapide après autant de temps dans le froid de l'hiver et le temps. Et dans un mois il serait le roi, officiellement et sans aucune chance de voir sa couronne partir tant qu'il gardait son otage, sa future reine.

Un rire sorti de nouveau de sa bouche remplie de crocs, les iris rouges observant satisfait le trône qui l'attendait.


End file.
